This invention relates to marking pens such as surgical markers, and, more particularly, to a marking pen designed to prevent and reverse a condition of inoperability caused by clogging of the marking pen tip or nib.
Marking pens which are used on oil, grease or debris bearing surfaces frequently become inoperable because of clogging of the pen nib with fluid or debris picked up from the surface. Surgical marking pens, which are used by surgeons to mark out areas on the skin for incision, are particularly prone to this problem. The marking tips or nibs of the surgical marker pick up oil, moisture and debris from the skin of the patient and become clogged and essentially inoperative. The present invention provides a marking pen which avoids this clogging problem.